The Reason Why
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: An insight of why President Snow is so evil. One-shot. I suck at summaries. please R


The Reason Why

* * *

_**A/N: This is my attempt of a Hunger Games fanfic. It might not be too good but I tried.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters**

* * *

Why? Why was he such a bad man? The answer was simple. Coriolanus Snow craved power. Even as a child, he hated any competition. At home, he often competed with his 3 siblings for his parents' attention. Being the middle child, he got the least attention. His father always working, his mother off doing Lord knows what with the current gardener. His parents only concerns were that the oldest would bring dishonor to the family or that the youngest would never learn proper etiquette. No one bothered with him. He showed no visible flaws in the company of the higher-ranking citizens of Panem. As long as the family image was impeccable and he semed perfect, he wasn't bothered. For a short time, he believed his good behavior would get him praise from his mother or father.

He soon found the idea to be untrue. So, he no longer made any attempt to impress Mr. and Mrs. Snow. He became isolated and by the age of 10 he had become cruel and bitter. Coriolanus then turned to gaining power in order to fill the void his parent's indifference had formed.

He learned to gain power by intimidating and eliminating those around him. He found no shame in it. He practiced at home with his pets and eventually his siblings.

The idea came to him as he was sitting in the garden by a bush of white roses. He had picked one, holding it up to the sky and studying every detail intently, fascinated by the perfection. The impeccable color of the rose got his scheme started. One day, he would rule over Panem. All in this country would obey him. Those who questioned his authority or even thought of rebelling would be punished, if not executed. Traitors and competitors eliminated. He would make sure of it. As long as he ruled, this country would be as perfect as the pure white of this rose. He would be the greatest ruler in history, much better than the idiot who was currently president. And that rose would be his symbol.

Odd thoughts for a 10 year old, yes. But he had never been normal. His plan progressed as he went through his adolescent years, studying politics. He eventually married, had a child and fully focused on his plan to be president. He won the favor of many politicians, telling them he had great plans for Panem. That they would benefit greatly. He was eventually elected, after all the other candidates mysteriously passed away, became ill or simply disappeared.

He was satisfied for a time. But after a few years had passed, he had gained many enemies and rivals. At parties he acted cheery as if he didn't hate those people at all. But slowly, one by one he killed them. No specific method was chosen. He killed them however he saw fit. The methods ranged from poison, to hit men or mysterious infections after some plastic surgery everyone in the Capitol got.

Yes, you would find this cruel and heartless. But from his point of view, these people were enemies that had learned his secrets, his crimes. Soon he even assassinated his own wife due to the fact that she had learned how exactly he became president of Panem. In public, he played the role of the mournful president, who had the misfortune of losing his wife. Truth was, he couldn't care less. Just another enemy he had to deal with.

Life went on. Then, the day of the reaping came for the 74th annual Hunger Games came. He watched absent mindedly as tribute after tribute was called. He payed no attention to names. They were just miserable brats who would most likely die in the arena. But one tribute did catch his eye. Katniss Everdeen.

She had volunteered for her sister, something that had never happened in District Twelve. This piqued his interest. he followed almost every move this girl made. The girl on fire, as she was called after her appearance in the Capitol. It was logical to doubt that she would win. The only victor in 73 years was Haymitch Abernathy. But volunteering as tribute had never occurred in Twelve either. He would not underestimate this girl. She had a chance of winning.

He was correct. The girl won, but at the same time defied the Capitol. She had threatened to commit suicide along with her supposed lover Peeta Mellark after being notified that only one of them could win. This angered him. He would not be made a fool. And he would not lose control over the districts.

He went out of his way to make this girl miserable. He didn't buy one bit of the star-crossed lover act, but still used the boy against her. He threatened Peeta, along with her family and supposed cousin. He even resorted to threatening her in person, at her own household in the Victor's Village. This seemed to gain him some control over her. Forcing her to marry her fellow victor. But that did not last. She transformed into a mockingjay at the interview before the 75th Hunger Games, encouraging the rebellion even more. After she was sent into the Quarter Quell, she was rescued from the arena by rebels.

No doubt she knew about the rebellion starting. She had caused it with those retched berries in the 74th Hunger Games. He began to despise her more than anything. Then she became the official Mockingjay for the rebels. They interfered with the Capitol's broadcasts to air propaganda. Finick Odair revealed his secrets, about poisoning rivals and drinking from the same poisoned drink to avoid suspicion. He even explained the mouth sores that would not heal and the reason for his specially made white roses. This turned most of the people pf Panem against him. But still, he did not stop. He still had one useful tool to use against her. Peeta Mellark.

If she saw how the boy was being tortured, and how he believed her to be a mutt, she would snap. The rebellion would fail once again and he would gain power over Panem once again.

Katniss Everdeen was a stubborn girl. But even she had her weaknesses. He continued to taunt and attempt to manipulate her even when he was being held prisoner. They seemed to work a bit.

His plan for her to kill Coin instead of him had succeeded. But still, he perished. It hadn't mattered to him, being alive or dead. He knew he would have some form of power either way. He could haunt those he left in the land of the living. His last moments were painful, being attacked by the mob of people. Coriolanus Snow, a boy who craved attention. President Snow, who craved power.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! Please review! Even if it's not that good. I'll try to rewrite it later.**


End file.
